<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>routine by ushiisgf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841093">routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiisgf/pseuds/ushiisgf'>ushiisgf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiisgf/pseuds/ushiisgf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>getting used to something is a good thing, or so yamaguchi thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting used to something is good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels really good when you know something so well that it becomes a part of your day. You know every step of this one activity. You know every pathway of where you have to go. You know the voices and the mannerisms of the people you talk to. And it’s funny because gradually, the eyes you look into with such admiration are no longer a stranger’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi got up one morning with his routine set in his mind. In fact, he didn’t even think twice about it as he did the things he usually did everyday. It came to him like instinct, as it always did. He knew where to find whatever he needed to make breakfast for Tsukkishima and himself. He knew what playlist to listen to. It was the kind of music they enjoyed together. He already felt the question about what they were going to do that day rolling off his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got his phone to choose the first song from that playlist. Those songs always reminded him of how special their relationship was. The first song was an upbeat song that played during their first date. Yamaguchi swooned at the thought. For a moment, he felt infinitely special to someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He prepared breakfast. Mornings like that one, he was used to. He would prepare breakfast and they’d eat together, smiling, laughing. It was lovely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his phone vibrate. Several times. They were messages from his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>YAMAGUCHI I SEE YOU ONLINE! pls reply!!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Don’t type in all caps. Yamaguchi, are you okay? </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>we’re so worried about you. you haven’t responded all weekend. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>maybe we should give him space. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>text us when you can, okay?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his phone down and let the music play. He was almost done with breakfast. The table was set. Two plates and sets of utensils. The toast was about to finish. It was going to be another perfect morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except for the fact that the phone rang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi? It’s Tsukki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, of course. I’d know your voice anywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukki paused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… are you doing okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I mean, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi felt like he was about to break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” the other began, “you were a bit upset last night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he not be? He was begging Tsukki to stay with all he had. Surely, he didn’t expect Yamaguchi to take it all so gracefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello? Still there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I was just checking in on you. I’ll get out of your hair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want Tsukki to leave him. Not in that moment. Not in the past. Not ever in the future. But he already had. And he could never blame him. He loved him too much. And he always would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the line went silent. He ended the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The toast was burning. He rushed to it and got it out. He felt tears coming and it wasn’t from the hot toast burning his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the extra plate on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out, </span>
  <span>
    <em>getting used to something is not such a good thing when you have to let it go. </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>